Painful Kisses
by shichou
Summary: A set of Bane x Dabide drabbles.
1. Shoes

Title: Shoes  
Author: shichou  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Type: yaoi  
Pairing: Bane x Dabide  
Rating: PG  
Summary: A changing room scene.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
Notes: Terribly short and if you don't know by now chuu a kiss. Done for the shoe challenge on Temps Mort.  
  
Shoes by shichou  
  
The clubroom was becoming empty and Bane was left waiting -- impatiently -- for Dabide. Why did his shower have to take 20 minutes longer than everyone else and was the blow dryer necessary when Dabide was probably just going to go home and mess it all up? They didn't have to walk home together, he was just being nice, for his partner. Bane didn't know why he put up him -- well actually he didn't. It was sheer amazement why Dabide was bruise-free.  
  
"Geez... just put on your shoes and let's go!" Bane huffed out in agitation.  
  
Dabide who was on the bench in the changing room looked up, his eyes visible slightly behind his tussled locks. "Shoes?" Dabide asked, cocking his head as if the word totally amazed him, and then for someone unknown reason he started to laugh. First quiet and then throaty enough to fill up the empty clubroom.  
  
Okay, had gone from impatient to just plain pissed off. What the hell was Dabide laughing at this time. "Damnit! What's so funny!?"  
  
Dabide quieted and noticed Bane as if he hadn't been standing there for the last 10 minutes, suddenly aware of him. He rose up with one shoe and each hand and sauntered within a hair's distance of Bane.  
  
"Shoes?" Dabide smiled, enjoying the word. Then he rose up each shoe and pressed the toe of each one to Bane's lips. Rubber meeting the soft, delicate skin. "Chuus."  
  
Bane, stunned momentarily, watched as Dabide strolled back and the bench to finish getting ready Back into reality Bane allowed his anger to swell and strode effortlessly to the unfunny redhead, his feet clapping against the painted cement. Bane swung one hand out and slapped his teammate on the head. "You're not funny and you're making me late." Bane growled.  
  
As Bane turned around and turned his attention outside, Dabide kissed the tips of his shoes where he had touched Bane's lips with moments earlier and let out a small laugh. It was fun to keep the hothead waiting once in a while. 


	2. Meat

Title: Meat (Meet)  
Author: shichou  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Type: yaoi  
Pairing: Dabide x Bane  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis isn't mine. However you can own a piece of it by buying your own copy.

Meat (Meet)  
  
"Look, the ball's _fowl_. I just winged it outside." Dabide urbanely remarked. It was a dry day, matching Dabide's humor and he was bored. There was only so much fun someone could have batting a yellow ball around until one had to resort to other diversions. Not to mention that Bane had his game face on and they were supposedly playing each other in a 'friendly' singles match. Why did the spiky haired and spiky personality guy have to be so serious all the time?  
  
Bane's response however, to the previous comment was to twitch and go back to shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet. The arid atmosphere only seemed to fuel him deeper into the match. When Dabide started to act like he was interested in the pair of nesting birds Bane finally let out, "Serve okay. Or do I have to serve you one?"  
  
Dabide sighed, since he it seemed had to keep on this farce of a match. "Observe my serve." Dabide said lifting the ball up and tapping it slightly to only tip it over the net. It stood inches from the net laying like a suicidal Humpty Dumpty -- cracked and laughing at Bane who didn't get to play it. Dabide smirked at the genius play. It took two to play and he just didn't like playing against Bane. Maybe it had to do with the old addage about keeping ones enemies closer.  
  
Bane after watching that clownish display had his fire smoked right out of him. It was useless driving any sense into Dabide any other way than through an old-fashioned beating. "Fine. You asked for it." Bane gritted out. He meticulously put his racket in its case and wiped the minute amount of sweat from his brow before stomping over to Dabide.  
  
The red-haired boy was stifling a smile until Bane calmly used a left hook and punched the slight grin out of him. Dabide a little slow, probably after so many continued beatings forgot always the pain it felt when Bane expertly smacked him. Damn, it hurt. He was going to have to pull out the giant ice bag and lie to his mom about his clumsiness again. There were only so many times he could say stairs or running into a locker door.  
  
"Damn! Are you trying to make me batty?" Dabide said clutching his cheek and swelling eye.  
  
"I'm not trying anything." Bane retorted back already striding to get his belongings and forget about his upset tennis match. "I'm leaving."  
  
More than hits, that's what pissed Dabide off. Getting the last word in, and Bane thought he could get it in which incensed him more. "Think you can bat-ty me around and then poof like a vampire?" Okay so it wasn't the best pun Dabide had made, but he was angry and Bane was leaving.  
  
Bane slightly repeated himself "I'm not trying to poof anywhere." It was obvious Bane didn't care anymore and it was a little surprising. His anger usually faded after his fists flew. None of this was pleasing Dabide. He didn't want the other angry, just the game stopped and a little entertainment watching the fuming Bane.  
  
Dabide walked forward and grabbed Bane on the shoulder. It made Bane immediately halt, because Dabide never usually touched him. The boys stared at each other, each a little shocked wondering what to say. "I must have some bats free in my belfry, because I have to deal with you." Dabide finally growled out and in a moment of surprise and insanity bit Bane on the neck. Two eye-teeth gnawing into flesh and the moisture of his mouth meeting the sweat and heat of Bane's neck.  
  
Dabide jerked away, as stunned for his actions as to whom he did those actions to. But, this would probably be the only moment that Dabide actually felt like he won. Since Bane was staring at him opened mouthed and his hand had gone to clutch the bitten spot. Fear and victory swirled around him. All that was needed to cap this perfect moment off was one of his talented puns. Dabide paused, thinking of the perfect ending. "Now that I had a bite, I could really go for a _steak_. Wanna come along?" 


End file.
